Kiss from a Rose
by lizzy b1
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic! This is a songfic from Seal's 'Kiss from a Rose.' The fic is hard to describe, but I will say that it's sappy shounen ai. Heero and Duo to be specific. Please don't flame, I'm a delicate southen magnolia flower and I couldn't


*Hi, everyone! After long last, I've decided to finally start writing fanfiction. This will be the first in a trilogy of songfics, and I hope you like it. Please review, but please don't flame. This is my first fic, and I have a delicate constitution.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal. If I owned them, why would I be writing fanfiction and not spending all my money?  
  
Warning: If you didn't read the summary, I'll tell you again. This is shounen ai. If you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Kiss from a Rose  
  
Heero looked up at the ceiling in their apartment. They had rented it together, each paying half the rent. They turned down Quatre and Trowa's offers to put them up. As much as they liked the other boys, they wanted their privacy and their own life together. Heero pushed himself into a seating position on their bed. He looked over to his lover and smiled slightly. Since he and Duo had realized their love for each other, he was smiling more, better able to express his emotions than before. Not that he still didn't hide his true self from Duo from time to time, but it was better than before.  
  
There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained the drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
Heero reached over to study Duo's face. "Perfect," he thought. The shadows cast on Duo made him look even more beautiful than ever. He tenderly traced Duo's lips with his fingers, careful not to wake him. Here the boy appeared angelic and delicate, not the self proclaimed Shinigami that so many OZ soldiers had feared. Heero rose and moved to the glass doors that opened to the balcony on the far side of the room. He stepped out into the night, barefoot with the cold wind whipping at his legs. It clear and cloudless, and even though it was summer, the temperature was unusually cool. He was only wearing long pajama bottoms, but the cold had never bothered him much.  
  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
  
There is so much can tell you,  
There is so much he can say.  
There's so much inside...  
  
He looked up at the stars. They shone with a light that reminded him of thousands of tiny candles. Heero leaned over the rail of the balcony and sighed. He loved Duo with his whole heart, but he wondered if that was enough. Heero tried to be affectionate and open to him, but with the love also came the pain. Opening up to Duo meant that he sometimes lashed out in anger or brooded for days, being uncommunicative. He knew it hurts Duo when he did those things, but he couldn't help himself. The days he lashed out at his love were the days Heero's caught up with him. His childhood with Dr. J had been horrible, with endless torture and abuse. Heero had told Duo a little of what had happened, each time breaking down into sobs. Duo would then take Heero into his arms and comfort him, whispering words of love and reassurance into his ear. Duo would say that he would protect Heero forever, and would die a thousand deaths for him. Heero would then fall asleep, being rocked in Duo's lap.  
  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain,  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know,   
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Other days, Heero's temper would flare. It wouldn't take much to set him off, and the arguments started over petty things. Duo would plead with Heero, begging him to tell him what was wrong, but Heero would invariably scream something about Duo not being able to understand. Heero would storm out, slamming the door to their apartment leaving Duo a weeping mass on the floor. Heero would come back hours later and apologize, and Dou would always take him back.  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
  
Heero didn't hear the balcony doors open behind him, nor did he realize Duo was even there until he had thrown his arms around his waist. Heero started and tensed, but then relaxed into Duo's embrace.  
"What are you doing up so late, especially when it's so cold?" chided Duo softly.  
"I was looking at the stars," stated Heero, and then added gently, "and thinking about you."  
Duo snuggled closer to Heero, cherishing the warmth he emitted. He breathed in the scent of his hair, and lightly kissed Heero's neck.  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, love. Almost as beautiful as you," said Duo.  
Heero turned to face Duo. Duo only had a small smile, but his violet eyes were full of happiness and love. Heero ran his hands through the chestnut silken hair that Duo had left unbound. His hair was ruffling in the wind, encompassing both the boys. Heero stroked Duo's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, and when Heero broke it, Duo looked vaguely disappointed.   
"I don't deserve you. I don't understand why you stay with me," breathed Heero as Duo pulled him closer.  
"I love you Heero, and I'll stay with you forever. I'll never stop loving you," murmured Duo before he kissed Heero lightly on the lips.  
Heero looked down, "But when I lose my temper.."  
"I know you love me, and I know that you're not really mad at me Heero," said Duo pulling Heero's face up so he could look into the Prussian blue depths of his eyes.  
"But.." began Heero, but he was cut off by Duo kissing him again.  
"I don't want to hear another word," said Duo nuzzling into Heero's neck, "and we'd better go back inside."  
  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
Stranger it feels.  
  
Duo guided Heero back into their bedroom and closed the balcony doors. He pulled Heero into bed, and Heero placed his arms around him.  
"I love you, Duo," whispered Heero.  
"I love you too, Heero," said Duo as he kissed Heero softly on the forehead.  
Duo turned over in Heero's arms and snuggled closer. Heero listened to Duo's breathing become more even and rhythmic, and when he was sure he was asleep, Heero closed his eyes. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep with his lover at his side. The only sound in the room was the breathing of the two lovers.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
  
~end~  
  
Well, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Please review!! I hope you enjoyed my first fic, and there will be more from where that came from.   
Ps I know Heero was ooc, but oh well. Who really cares? Not me! ^^  
  
  
  



End file.
